


Saying Goodbye

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: An alternative ending to Series 17, episode 31 when Duffy leaves for New Zealand. Charlie and Duffy say goodbye to each other. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

As Duffy entered the office, Charlie’s eyes couldn’t help but roam over Duffy’s figure. The outfit she wore clung to her in all the right places, her breasts appeared much fuller and her arse… well, he wanted nothing more to grope it. He swallowed, gently pulling at his collar, suddenly becoming very warm. Duffy watched as Charlie made a poor attempt to discreetly check her out and brought her hand up to her chest. She fiddled with a button between her fingers and undid it, revealing a small part of her bra. 

“Warm in here, isn’t it?” She asked casually as she dropped her hand back to her side. Duffy looked down at her figure. For a mum of three, she didn’t think she looked too bad. Sure she could probably lose a few extra pounds to return to her pre-pregnancy weight but she’d grown to love the extra curves. Judging by Charlie’s reaction, to her bold statement, it would appear he’d fallen in love with her extra curves too. 

She didn’t know what had possessed her to attempt to seduce Charlie, her lifelong best friend and her boss. Well, the boss title no longer applied considering she’d finished her last shift working her notice period but still… Duffy stepped towards Charlie’s desk, unaware of the problem she was causing Charlie. One Charlie was desperate to conceal. She was always able to give him a raging hard on, usually by giving him one of those looks of hers.

“What… what are you doing?” 

He asked, attempting to string a sentence together and maintain his composure. He was usually confident when it came to women but Duffy always had the ability to make him a quivering wreck.

Duffy’s index finger began to play with her hair, twirling it around her finger as she merely shrugged in response.

“I just came to say goodbye.” She replied as she bit her lower lip. She stopped twirling her hair around her finger and “accidentally” brushed her hand against her chest, the blouse falling more open.

Pretending she hadn’t noticed, she remet Charlie’s gaze, noticing the dark look of lust in his eye. It was strange to think that tomorrow, she’d be in New Zealand starting her new life with Ryan and the boys.

“You’re still going then?”

Duffy was slightly stung by the bitterness in Charlie’s voice. She flinched inside and swallowed. She had to go. It was an opportunity for the boys, a fresh start.

“I’m doing it for the boys, Charlie.”

Charlie had always had a problem accepting Duffy’s love interests, there was always a part of him that got consumed by jealousy. An overwhelming emotion he’d only ever experienced around Duffy. Was he jealous of Ryan? Of course. He was a liar, a thief and he didn’t deserve someone as precious or as beautiful as Duffy.

“You’re not just going because you can’t bare to be alone?”

The bitterness seeped through Charlie’s words and he was beginning to taste them. Duffy rose an eyebrow, God he really was bitter wasn’t he?

“What’s wrong Charlie? Jealous that I’ve actually got a life that doesn’t consist of this place and Holby.”

His hand began to curl into a fist before he placed it flat down on the desk.

“No I just didn’t realise you were so desperate to have the first bloke that paid you a bit of attention.”

Again, she inwardly flinched. She wasn’t desperate, far from it. She was just sick and tired of giving Charlie ample opportunities to fuck her and him always finding an excuse not too. She actually liked Ryan despite everything he’d done, perhaps even loved him. Without saying another word, she stepped closer to his desk and placed her hands down, leaning forward, giving him a good view of her cleavage.

“Being jealous and bitter isn’t a good look.” She responded, an air of seduction in her voice. Charlie swallowed and tried to look anywhere other than at the beautiful breasts that were barely contained in the white bra she was wearing. Noticing he was caught under her spell, Duffy moved and sat on the desk, her back to him, trying to anticipate what his next move might be.

For a couple of seconds, silence descended onto the room. Duffy was growing more impatient at Charlie refusing to accept the bait. She wasn’t sure how else she could say, “fuck me” other than to actually come out with the words. So after a couple more minutes of silence, that’s what she came out with.

“Fuck me.”

Charlie’s eyes widened and he coughed. Did she just say…? He was about to move from the desk when Duffy moved around to face him, her blouse completely undone.

“I thought you came to say goodbye?” He whispered as she slid herself to sit in his lap. Her mouth moved to his neck and she kissed his neck a couple of times.

“Uh huh. I thought maybe, you and I could say goodbye properly? Just the two of us.”

As she began to play with his belt buckle, Charlie placed his hands over hers to stop her. He met Duffy’s gaze and smiled.

“Not here.”

She stopped and bit her lip. He entwined his fingers through hers and elaborated, “Tonight, my place? See if you can get away for a few hours?”

Duffy’s gaze met with Charlie’s and she nodded. “Tonight.” She repeated quietly before leaning forward and kissing him tenderly.

“Tonight.” She repeated again before she moved from her place on his lap, began to button up her blouse and disappeared out of the room. As she closed the door behind her, she smiled. Tonight was going to be the night, they shared a final connection together.


	2. Chapter 2

Duffy thought she’d feel bad about lying to Ryan but the lie rolled off her tongue. She said she was going to meet Colette for a drink and was surprised he didn’t question her further. She hadn’t changed much from earlier, swapped her underwear from white to baby pink and packed a hair bobble and her lipstick into her handbag.   
  
She’d tucked the boys up into bed, kissed their heads and left when they were asleep. She went to Charlie’s as promised, her stomach a mixture of nerves and butterflies. Standing outside the house, she knocked once on the door and waited. Charlie opened the door, wearing a pair of boxers and a T-shirt and she bit her lip.   
  
“Preparing for me?” She asked as she pouted slightly. Charlie laughed gently and stepped aside, inviting her in. 

“You’ve changed your underwear, I’m sure your bra was white earlier.”  
  
The heat radiated to her cheeks and she blushed. “I thought you might have appreciated the lacy detail.”   
  
She dropped her handbag at the bottom of the stairs and slowly turned around. “Sit down and I might give you a special going away present.”   
  
“Hm, aren’t I lucky?” Charlie held his hand out for her coat, and she smiled as she removed her coat. Then he took her hand and lead her into the lounge. With a giggle, Duffy pushed him onto the sofa.   
  
“I’ll miss you.” He said quietly before her finger pressed against his lips to silence him.   
  
“Ssh.” Duffy removed her finger and lent down, replacing her finger with her lips. She smiled against his lips.   
  
“I just want us to enjoy tonight. As much as we can.”   
  
She sat down on his lap, Charlie’s hands resting against her hips. She slowly began to grind her hips against him, a glint of mischief in her eye and a small smirk on her face. She moved his hands to her breasts. “I saw the way you looked at my breasts earlier.” 

Charlie swallowed as his hands were moved and placed against Duffy’s breasts. Her breasts were perfect, just the right size for her body. His fingers began to undo the buttons on her blouse. 

  
“Do you know how tempted I am just to rip your blouse?” He whispered, pushing her blouse from her shoulders and then dumping it on the armchair. His fingertips gently caressed the material of her bra, “you’re so gorgeous.”   
  
Compliments were still new to her, being called beautiful or gorgeous still made her feel funny inside. She blushed at his words. Ryan very rarely complimented her. Charlie’s hands moved behind her back, to unclip her bra. She gasped as the cold air hit her nipples, causing them to harden. Charlie cupped her breast before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth.  
  
“Oh God…” she whispered as she ran her hand through Charlie’s hair. He began to lick, suck and bite on her nipple, causing a series of low groans to come from Duffy. Charlie moves his attention to her other breast and Duffy began to gently rock her hips once more against his lap. 

“I should… ah fuck.. be pleasuring you!”   
  


He looked up and smirked, “isn’t sex about pleasuring both partners?”   
  


“Maybe but.. I came here to give you my going away present.” 

“And maybe I’m giving you, mine.” He found her sensitive spot just above her collarbone and nipped it. She groaned, her hands moving up and down his chest. She pulled his top off and discarded it onto the floor, sliding her hands down his chest, down his stomach and to his boxers. She slipped her hand inside, coming into contact with his erection.   
  
A satisfied moan escaped from Charlie. She giggled, licking the palm of her hand and wrapping it tightly around his penis. She bit her lower lip as she began to wank him off.   
  
“God!” He muttered as her hand began to slide up and down his penis, her thumb circling the tip. She moved herself from his lap and knelt before him, staring up at him from the floor. Her bright green eyes sparked as she ran her tongue over her lower lip.  
  
He didn’t anticipate her next move as Duffy leant forward and proceeded to spit on his penis, ensuring her saliva made him slippery. He groaned, tangling his hands into her hair. Feeling his hands in her hair, Duffy planted a kiss to his tip before taking him fully into her mouth.  
  
The combination of her hand and her mouth movements caused Charlie’s moans to increase in volume. It didn’t take him long to ejaculate down her throat where as always, Duffy swallowed his seed. Withdrawing his penis from her mouth with a _pop_, she licked her lips, wiped the corners of her mouth with her thumb and sucked her thumb clean.   
  
“Oops! I should’ve worn lipstick, gave you a reminder in the morning.” Charlie reached out for Duffy’s cheek and caressed it. He tucked her hair behind her ear, loving the rosiness of her cheeks.   
  
“You’re so beautiful.” He told her which only further increased the shade of pink occupying her cheeks currently. Duffy bit her lip as Charlie offered her a hand, to help her up off the floor.   
  
She smiled as she placed her hand in his, “forever the gentleman.”   
  
“For you, always.”   
  
She laughed gently as she stood in between his legs. She teasingly undid the button on her jeans, hooked her thumbs over the sides and gently slid them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. She reached out for Charlie’s hand and placed it on her knickers.   
  
“Maybe you should remove these with your teeth.”   
  
She turned around, wriggled her bum in his face and turned back to face him. She grinned. Charlie’s hand moved from her knickers to her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. She gasped, then proceeded to giggle as she landed on him.   
  
“Charlie.” She shook her head fondly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Fuck me.”   
  
He moved her thong aside and whispered, “maybe I should make you go home commando. Keep these as something to wank into.”   
  
“You’re so filthy.” She whispered although she couldn’t deny she was turned on by the images that entered her head. She found herself become more aroused as she pictured Charlie holding his cock and wanking into her underwear.   
  
“It’s making you wet.” His fingertips found her sensitive spot and gave it a gentle rub, causing Duffy to gasp.   
  
“That’s just you, honey.” She whispered as his fingers continued to caress her. She placed a kiss to his shoulder before he asked her to lie down on the sofa. She reluctantly moved and lay on her back, arched her hips to remove her knickers and spread her legs wide.   
  
She gazed up at him as he gently rubbed the head of his penis against her wet folds before guiding himself into her. Feeling him, Duffy groaned and whispered, “fuck, you’re such a big boy!”   
  
As he worked his way into her, inch by inch, he lent down and kissed her tenderly for a full minute. Giving her time to adjust to his size, Charlie then began to make love to Duffy despite her requests to be fucked.   
  
“Harder.” She whispered as she moved her legs to his waist, enabling him to go deeper. Charlie’s thrusts became harder as instructed and Duffy ran her nails up and down his back, occasionally digging her nails into his skin. Charlie would never admit to it but Duffy clawing and scratching his skin was a huge turn on for him. There was just something about been clawed by a woman during sex that caused Charlie’s cock to twitch.   
  
“Shit! Oh fuck! Yes Charlie!!” Duffy began to become more vocal as her orgasm neared. “Don’t stop!! Please!!”   
  
Charlie’s speed increased and a couple of minutes later, they came together. He collapsed on top of her, both their breathing heavy. Duffy’s eyes were closed, her chest rapidly raising and falling as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Her hand gently ran through Charlie’s hair.   
  
“I love you.” She whispered so quietly that Charlie wasn’t even sure he heard her correctly. As he propped himself up on his elbow, he met her gaze and smiled, seeing the emotion of her words in her eyes. He captured his lips on hers tenderly before answering back.   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
He withdraw from her and attempted to lie down on the sofa beside her. With a lot of manoeuvring, they were able to lie together, Duffy’s fitting into his arms perfectly. She kissed his chest.   
  
“I don’t want to go.” She said quietly as she added another kiss to his chest.   
  
“Then don’t. Make an excuse and stay the night.”   
  
There was a few seconds silence between them before Duffy shook her head and answered, “no Charlie. I… I don’t want to go to New Zealand with Ryan.”


	3. Chapter 3

His fingertips stroked up and down her arm, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. There was silence following Duffy’s admission - that she didn’t want to leave with Ryan tomorrow. She closed her eyes as her head rested on his chest.   
He didn’t know what to say to that. Of course he didn’t want her to leave. He wanted to be selfish and keep her here for his own selfish needs. But he couldn’t. This was what she needed. This is what the boys needed too.   
  
“You _have_ to go.” 

He felt - what he assumed was a teardrop against his chest and he hated the thought of her crying. 

“But what we’ve got..” she trailed off, another tear landing against the skin on his chest. Charlie kissed the top of Duffy’s head. What they had was special, more than special - it was real. They had a connection. 

“Is special but it doesn’t end just because you’ve moved to another country.” 

Duffy swallowed. She didn’t want to leave her best friend. She didn’t want to leave the man she’d fallen in love with over the years either. Duffy did love Ryan, he reminded her so much of Charlie but moving to another country and leaving behind everything she’d ever known perhaps was a bit too much of a sacrifice? 

“It’s okay to get cold feet.” He reassured, his fingers now loosely playing with her hair. 

Duffy gave a simple nod in reply. She knew that, that cold feet and having second doubts were all part of the experience. Charlie knew, deep down, he had to convince her to leave with Ryan. Despite his feelings towards the gentleman, Charlie knew he had the potential to make Duffy and her boys, the happiest she’d been in a long while. Something that he didn’t feel he could give them both. 

“Charlie?”   
  
“Yes darling?”   
  
“You won’t forget me. Will you?”   
  
Charlie laughed, “if only I could.” He teased only to receive a prod to his chest.   
  
“That’s cruel!” She stated before her finger began to trace patterns on his chest. She placed a kiss against his chest at the exact spot she poked and smiled sadly.   
  
“I will miss you, Charlie.”   
  
He closed his eyes briefly at her words. He was going to miss her too, way more than he thought was possible. With a sadness in his heart, he agreed to her comment.   
  
“I’ll miss you too.”   
  
They lay in a comfortable silence, neither of them wanting the night to end. Those few hours until she left for New Zealand would fly by so quickly and Charlie wasn’t sure he could say goodbye again.   
  
“Why did you invite me here?” Duffy asked. Charlie’s heart told him it was because he loved her and didn’t want her to leave. His head on the other hand, was telling him they needed to go. This would make them - Duffy and the boys - happier than they had been in months.   
  
“Because I wanted to say goodbye to you properly.” He paused, “Duffy, I love you but you and the boys need this opportunity.”   
  
Duffy nodded. He was really planning on sacrificing his own happiness for her and the boys? She lent up, kissed his cheek and replied.   
  
“I love you so much!”   
  
She settled down to sleep, in the arms of the man she’d always love. One last night together, a final goodbye. When Charlie woke the following morning, Duffy was no longer there.   
  
There was just a note and her knickers on the coffee table. He smiled as he picked up her note.   
_  
Left these for you to wank into. Xx___  
  
Charlie laughed out loud. He’d miss her terribly, but he knew one day they’d be reunited.


End file.
